Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a test technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-chassis test device and a test signal transmission apparatus of the same.
Description of Related Art
Circuit board test fixtures are devices which are used in testing electronic circuits, often referred to as “devices under test” (DUTs). In use, the fixture generally holds and positions the DUT and establishes electrical interconnection between test equipment and test points or nodes on the DUT. The test equipment typically includes signal circuitry for generating selected excitation signals applied to the DUT test points through the fixture interconnections and for detecting or monitoring response signals therefrom as part of a manufacturer's quality assurance testing program or as a diagnostic procedure during circuit board repair and servicing.
Although known versions of such test fixtures are generally suitable for their intended purpose, certain inherent limitations have been identified. One such limitation stems from the fact that each different DUT will generally have test points arranged in a pattern unique to that DUT. if any modification is made to the printed circuit board components or circuitry that necessitates a change in the location of its test points, the test fixture must be redesigned and often rebuilt to account for the change in the test point pattern. Then the probes must again be wired to the test circuitry.
Accordingly, what is needed is a multi-chassis test device and a test signal transmission apparatus of the same to address the above issues.